fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario: Once
Mario: Once is a game for the Wii U and 3DS. Storyline This game is split into 4 stories. Once This tells the story of how Mario got to the Mushroom Kingdom. Donkey Kong had recently gone mad in the Mushroom Kingdom and found a way out. When he got out, he saw Pauline and instantly fell in love with her, and then saw Mario. He grabbed Pauline and went to the top of the tower that Mario was building. He stopped Donkey Kong but fell into the portal that Donkey Kong came through. Donkey Kong was then banished from the Mushroom Kingdom and found his own forest. Mario meets Bowser, a normal man who is looking for someone to work for him. Mario decides to do the job and is Bowser's butler. Mario's brother, Luigi, ordered something in the normal world and got switched with the person behind him who wanted mushrooms. He throws the mushrooms into the portal because he does not want them. Bowser and his wife want something new to eat and see the mushrooms. Bowser eats a lot of mushrooms, and they make him power up a lot. He becomes more than a man and the first of the koopas. It is revealed that Bowser had four kids- Ludwig, Pyotr, Lavora, and Jinkesse. His wife runs away, and he sees a poison mushroom, deciding that mushrooms are bad. The kids are really messy, so he makes them eat mushrooms one day, turning into Koopalings. They all turn evil, and Mario is fired and runs to the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach is wanting somebody to be a knight to fight the evil Donkey Kong, who has returned. Mario goes to Peach, and she gives him one chance. However, he fails, and is sent to the forest with Donkey Kong and must survive. For the second part of the story, Mario gets catapulted to the Overworld to see if DK is there. Twice Mario returns to the Mushroom Kingdom with the help of a shell. The story then goes to the Overworld, where Luigi puts up a MISSING sign of his brother. A police officer says that he can help Luigi look for Mario. However, Toad is about to give Mario the key to the city, but falls over and the key lands into a lock somehow. It opens a locked mansion when Toad tries to pull it out. Boos rampage out of the mansion and into the Overworld. Luigi is scared and trips over a vacuum turning it on. A boo is sucked into the vacuum. Luigi then thinks that the boos trapped Mario somewhere, so he grabs the vacuum and follows them. They go to a mansion where Wario and Waluigi live, and they are scared badly and they fall through the hole that leads to the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi then guesses that Mario is there, but decides to save the mansion first. Thrice Luigi goes through the hole and puts all the boos back where they belong. All the Toads clap. When the brothers are reunited, Peach gives Mario a stone. Children toads playing tag run into Mario, and the stone is knocked back. It hits a mushroom, which it bounces off. It goes into the sky and lands in a fountain. There is a hole in the fountain that is the exact shape of the stone. The stone makes the fountain turn on. Everybody looks in the puddle, which seems to be a portal. It seems to be the sky. Donkey Kong, who was sent in the sky in Once, jumps out of the portal and Mario and Luigi have to stop him. Unfortunately, they get knocked in the portal and it closes. Paratoad welcomes them to the Flower Kingdom, the sky version of the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario meets Paramario, and they are enemies instantly. Paramario gets a Fire Flower and shoots a fireball at Mario, but he misses and the kingdom is destroyed. Paratoad, Paramario and the brothers have to work together to rebuild the kingdom. Quadruple The brothers return to the Mushroom Kingdom and they give everybody flowers. Donkey Kong was sent back to the jungle. However, Paramario sees a key and opens the mansion to find out what is inside. He notices a vacuum and presses the RELEASE button. All the boos come out. All the toads aim for the boos but miss. Icro falls from the sky, but freezes his platform so he doesn't fall. Bowser enters the kingdom. He comes up with a solution, the Fireball Removal System, but everybody is scared. He changes the Fireball Removal System to the Combiner 3000. He combines himself with Icro and King Boo. He takes over the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario is knocked back with Luigi, Paramario, and Paratoad. They go to save the Mushroom Kingdom. Missions Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Mario Games